entertainment_trainsfandomcom-20200214-history
West Rail 642
Westrail 642 is the lead runaway Engine from the made for TV movie, Atomic Train (1999). The locomotive was owned by a railroad company called West Rail. General Info Movie: Atomic Train (1999). Railroad Company: West Rail. Number: 642 Builder: Montreal Locomotive Works. Class M420. Built: 1973 Scrapped: 1999 Configuration: Bo-Bo/ Four Axle Wheel Trucks. Locomotive Portrayed by: BC Rail #642 Locomotive Bio Railroad workers in a railyard in Stillwater Utah were loading a West Rail Freight Train with Chemicles & Hazzardous Materiel on board, The Caboose brakeman Tucker informs Wally Phinster the Locomotive's Engineer that the assembly of the trains is compleet and the train is ready to depart tomorrow morning, But what Tucker didn't know is that one of the brake hose's is leaking, That night an ominous car drove into the railyard and stop near the train. A shady man by the name of Henry Bradshaw stepped out of the car and on to the Boxcar along with another man, Henry put the Seal labelled "Flammable" on to the wooden crate holding a mysterious cargo, Henry handed over the clipboard and ordered his assistent to sign the paper, After this the Two men left the boxcar from the Train and went away but no one ever checked the braking fluid of the leading locomotive that night, The Next day The West rail Freight Train departed from Stillwater yard and on to the Rail line to Colorado, The train was pulled by Two engines, 642 the lead and 644 trailing behind the lead engine, Soon Wally Discovered the air pressure gauge has declined rapidly and told Stan Atkins his Co Engineer to Investigate the problem by checking the Locomotive's engine, Suddenly the engine compartment Exploded into smoke and fire causing the brake hoses to break apart, Stan Informs Wally that the engine caught fire and hes in need of a Fire Extinguisher to put out the Fire on both sides of the Locomotive, Wally realised that the Locomotive hes driving has lost its Brakes and he could not stop the Train, Meanwhile in The Denver Railway Control Center Ed Brandon and the Railroad the staff found out the West rail Freight Train is gaining speed, Christina Roselli Ed's Assisstent looks up for the Train's mannifest in ordor know what its carrying, Ed contacted the Engineer of the Train only to a response from Wally, he told them that the breaks are gone and his train is out control, up ahead a Construction crew was putting dirt on the Railroad tracks to slow down the Train, Minutes later the Train slammed into the pile of dirt, Unfortunately the plan failed the Train continues speeding on the mainline and pass by the Construction crew as it was going faster, henry was shredding papers in Bradshaw Disposal Systems in denver while the news was playing on the TV about the runaway tran, his assistent came to his office asking whats inside the craight on the train, Henry denieed him to show him the manifest and walked away, Ed suggest to put a derailer on the tracks to stop the runaway, The Railroad men lifted the derailer from the pickup truck onto the tracks for the train to derail, After Wally heard the news that they were going to derail his Train He was going to connect the two hoses from the cars to stop the train, when Wally tried to connect the hose he crused his right hand injuring himself in the process, because of this He radioed to Stan get the first aid kit to wrap around his hand, At Denver Railway Control Ed Brandon Recived a phone call from Henry's assistent from Bradshaw Disposal Systems to warned the Yard Controller that the Runaway Train on TV his watching is carrying a Russian Nuclear Weapon, Because of this Ed need someone to get somebody from the neclear emergency search team and to remove the Derailer the Tracks Immediately, Wally & Stan were Informed by Ed on the radio that the Derailment has been cancelled but the men that instaled the Derailer are still on the Tracks, Wally & Stan quickley got to the Locomotive's cab only to found out that the Crew are still on the Tracks as well a Helicopter, Wally was shocked by this and Blast the Locomotive's Horn to warn the men to get of the track but the Helicopter was still on the rails, The Train was getting closer to the Helicopter until it flew out of the way just as the train knocked the Derailer into the sky, on the radio Wally was informed that there is a Nuclear Bomb on his Train, Wally couldn't believe what he just heard, After TCN&R #4920 rear ended 642's Train, 642's Brakes was lost and it keep rolling on the mainline, Then it went passed a sign that said "Jackson Summt, 9000 Feet", Wally was not happy with the reasalts as he was unable to stop the engine because the brakes perminately gone, John Requested Wally and Stan to jump of the Train before it goes to fast but Wally refuesd to abandon his train, Stan wanted to stay with him but wally wanted him to escape the runaway while he still can, Stan was upset by this and had no choice but to follew Wally's ordors as he exited from cab of #642 to ground near the tracks, Stan realised that he could stop the train himself by reattaching the hose's between the cars to save Denver, He climbed up back on to the Train from #644 to a flat car carrying Generator Trailers while John & Wally weren't Looking, John was begging to Wally to Jump off train with Him before it Crashes, But Wally Doesn't want to leave the runaway, John Convinces Him by pointing at a picture of his grand children, Wally thought for a moment and decides to leave the train with John Together, They jumped from the lead locomotive to the hill bushes as the train rolls by, Stan ofcourse was still on the runaway when he got the end of the gondola which is the second car of the train, He looked down to the two couplers where the hoses are still detached from one another, Stan attempted to climbed down the gondola and reatched the hoses when he grabbed a yellow fuel drum barrel and lost his palance and fell into the boxcar's wheels and got crushed and killed Instantly, With no Hope to stop The Runaway, The Train continued to sped down the line until it was derailed in millers bend where it crashed through the Lumber mill and the Freight cars started to pile up on each other, Fortunately the Nuclear bomb aboard the didn't go off on Impact during the Crash. After the Train crashed, Hazmat specialist came to the area to Deactivate the Bomb, Reuben Castillo The U.S. Government Agent Attempts to Shut Down The Bomb for good when a Helicopter carrying water was about to extinguish the fire when a radio transmission informs the pilot not to release the water, But do to radio interference the Pilot was unable to understand what the person on the radio was saying, So He dumped the water onto the wrecked boxcar, The waster came into contact with The Chemicles that caused a large explosion which Triggered The Russian Atomic Bomb to detonate destroying everyting in its path including Denver. Trivia Image Gallery West rail 642 Screencap.png westrail642-1.png westrail642-2.png westrail642-3.png westrail642-4.png westrail642-5.png westrail642-6.png westrail642-7.png westrail642-8.png westrail642-9.png|642 smashing a sand pit. westrail642-10.png Screenshot 2018-04-04 22.40.29.png westrail642-coming.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.27.57.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.28.09.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.28.43.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.30.56.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.40.53.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.30.15.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.41.31.png train-on-hill.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.34.06.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.34.43.png train-on-hill-2.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.35.43.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.36.09.png stan-getting-off-of-642.png Screenshot 2018-04-04 22.33.33.png Screenshot 2018-04-04 22.33.49.png Screenshot 2018-04-04 22.36.32.png Screenshot 2018-04-04 22.36.47.png Screenshot 2018-04-04 22.37.32.png Screenshot 2018-04-04 22.37.55.png Screenshot 2018-04-04 22.38.27.png Screenshot 2018-04-04 22.39.16.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.36.59.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.37.18.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.37.48.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.37.58.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.38.42.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.38.58.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.39.13.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 18.39.27.png St Laurent and Atlantic Railway M420W no 3569 front.jpg|West Rail 642's Basis. Appearances Atomic Train (1999) Death Train (2003) - Stock Footage only. Category:Locomotives Featured in Atomic Train 1999 Category:Runaway Locomotives Category:Lead Locomotives Category:Main Locomotives of the Movies Category:Locomotives built by Montreal Locomotive Works Category:Locomotives Used from BC Rail Category:MLW M420 Locomotives Category:Stand Alone Locomotives Category:Stand Alone Diesel Locomitves Category:Wide Cab Diesel Locomotives